


Dad Mega (child!Skeppy and friends)

by Dannybakugo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone are Children, F/F, F/M, F1nn5ter also wears a dress, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, I’ll probably add more tags, M/M, Mega become a dad/Mom, Multi, Other, Philza shows up later during the story, Sam is a creeper hybrid, Techno has adhd, bur he is going to help Mega, maybe Philza to, techno is a hybrid, weston koury wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dad Mega (child!Skeppy and friends)

Skeppy, BadboyHalo (GoodboyHalo), A6d, Zelk, Spifey, Dream (Nightmare), Eret, Georgenotfound, Sapnap, Technoblade, TapL, TommyInnit, Tubbo_, Fundy, F1NN5TER, Jschlattlive, Timedeo, Quackity, Wilbur soot, and probably more people got turned into Children, and Mega has to take care of them! 

I trying to Decide if I want philza to be turned into a child or help mega

GoodBoyHalo is the evil side of BadboyHalo  
Dream's evil side is called Nightmare


End file.
